IF YOU BELIEVE THE U.S. SHOULD FOLLOW THE CONSTITUTION, THOMPSON IS YOUR CHOICE FOR PRESIDENT
by Jaxhawk "The State governments possess inherent advantages, which will ever give them an influence and ascendancy over the National Government, and will for ever preclude the possibility of federal encroachments. That their liberties, indeed, can be subverted by the federal head, is repugnant to every rule of political calculation." -- Alexander Hamilton (speech to the New York Ratifying Convention, 17 June 1788) Alexander Hamilton(1751-1836), the fourth President of the United States, drafter of the first 10 amendments to the Constitution, which became the Bill of Rights. Was the original Federalist who believed that the powers of the Federal Government ,and it's responsibilities should be limited and defined. He was a fierce advocate of States rights. Probably the only President until President Ronald Reagan was elected who believed it was necessary to reduce the size, scope and power of the Federal Government over the states. For the past year all GOP candidates for the nomination of President of the Republican party have talked about everything except returning to limited Government. President Bush has aided and abetted the growth and expense of the Federal government by his failure to use the "veto pen". Now that Ex-Senator Fred Thomson has officially declared himself as a candidate for President. He is the only one who has mentioned that he wants our government to return to Federalism. The Federal government taking control over the lives of the U.S. citizens from cradle to grave is the mantra of all the Democrat candidates for President. Federal agencies dictating how we live, where we can or cannot practice our religion is done every day as the Federal agencies reach into our states dictating how it's citizens will live. Laws that are made that are influenced by special interests, who detest the independence of thought and action, are passed far away in Washington by people who live lives unrelated to the average citizen. These laws or laws based upon the same principles have been passed in Germany, France, Sweden and Canada with disastrous consequences for the citizens whom now live under socialism. Why else form the European Union except to collectively save each other from financial disaster. Marxist Socialism was responsible for the destruction of the Soviet Union, brought down during the Reagan years. Unless we elect a man or woman(not Hillary) who believes in the Founding fathers principles that the powers of the Federal Government should be well defined and limited. We too will become a Socialist Country. I believe we are well on our way presently, but a President who recognizes and adheres to the Federalist principles of the founding fathers could hopefully slow the process down. Unfortunately, there are too many people whose very livelihood depends upon government, aka taxpayer, handouts in Our Country already. I believe those dependent upon the Federal Government for employment, government aid and illegals taking tax dollars in the form of benefits which should be reserved for citizens, already make up 50% or more of the U.S. population. Thus, it makes it difficult to slow down, much less stop the "run away train" that is the Federal government! If you are concerned about Federal government intrusion into you life while taxing you more and more to hand out to the "give me- give me's" of this Country. Please don't vote Democrat. Vote for Fred Thompson! Posted by BILL at Tuesday, September __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: September 25, 2007 Category: PRESIDENT THOMPSON GOP ELECTIONS Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.